A battery which comprises one or more galvanic cells serves as an electrochemical energy store and energy converter. When the battery or the respective battery cell is discharged, chemical energy which is stored in the battery is converted into electrical energy by an electrochemical redox reaction. This electrical energy can therefore be requested by a user depending on requirements. The cathode of the battery and/or the terminal arranged on the cathode side is usually composed here of aluminum or an aluminum alloy, and the anode and/or the terminal arranged on the anode side of the battery is usually composed of copper or a copper alloy.
An electrically conductive connection of a plurality of batteries is usually implemented by a screwed-on connector which has, however, relatively high contact resistance owing to its large number of individual parts. Due to corrosion, in particular oxidation, and owing to electrochemical voltage potential differences, a further increase in the contact resistance occurs, in particular in screwed connectors, over their service life.
A further disadvantage of the connector composed of a plurality of parts is the high fabrication and assembly costs, due to a multiplicity of fabrication steps for manufacturing the individual parts of the connector as well as the assembly steps for assembling and installing the connector on the respective battery cells.
DE 102 45 384 A1 discloses a battery plug-on contact in which a cable is provided with a plug, and the plug can be connected to a socket on the battery terminal. This permits simple contact to be made with the battery. However, a relatively large amount of fabrication expenditure is required to manufacture the plug on the cable and for the socket on the terminal. This increases costs dramatically, in particular in the case of large-scale series fabrication. That is to say that contact-forming devices which are arranged securely on poles or terminals of batteries are of structurally complex design in order to permit contact to be made with further connecting means such as, for example, further terminals of other batteries, irrespective of the position of the other battery. Another possibility is to use a flexible connector, but the expenditure on assembly to attach this flexible connector is relatively high.
The described prior art therefore has the disadvantages that in terms of simple and cost-effective configuration it either involves a relatively high degree of expenditure on assembly or, in order to reduce the expenditure on assembly is designed in such a way that simple and fast attachment of connectors is possible, but the individual terminals or the connecting points which are provided for the connection are of structurally complex design.